


Nicotine

by disgxsting



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Dom/sub Play, Ex Lovers, Exes, Fingering, Handcuffs, Hooker, Lace, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Smut, Stripper, um what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgxsting/pseuds/disgxsting
Summary: Isaac is a whore. And Stiles just can't get enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me if you dare:
> 
> wattpad - @disgxsting  
> tumblr - @whipedharru

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

I see him walk out of the strip club. My eyes trail up and down his tall, lean silhouette. Curvy in all the right places. 

_Burn my lungs and curse my eyesI've lost control and I don't want it back_

Leaving my dark hiding spot in the alleyway, I cross the street, not bothering to look for traffic, and make a beeline straight towards him. He's lingering outside the door. Florescent lights define his body against the black night. 

_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_

He notices me approaching, squares his body to mine, and leans up against the outside of the club. I can't stop myself from looking him over again. Pink leather mini skirt. Crop top. Black eyeliner. Dark eyes. Too much glitter. Slutty, yet still comely.

He chews his bubblegum a little too loudly. 

_It's a fucking drag_

"Mr. Stilinski." He bats his long eyelashes at me. "Miss me?" 

I breathe out heavily, flashes of memories appear in my head. Flesh on flesh. Tongues. Lips. Bodies. I force back the lust blooming in my stomach. 

When I don't answer, he continues. "You know, I could use the money. I'm sure you could use a blow." He steps forward. The smell of cigarette smoke, booze, and bubblegum wash over me. 

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_

We stand there, our faces dangerously close, despite the height difference. I let him inch forward, and when were close enough to touch lips, I turn and whisper in his ear, "I'm getting real tired of your shit, Isaac. I'd take you right here, right now, if you weren't so... unforgiving." The last word flutter off my lips like a butterfly but stung like a bee. 

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

When I pull back, I see a lusty smirk has grown on his shadowed face. "Why come all this way to look but not touch?" Slowly he reaches for my hand and guides it up his leg. Smooth skin. Absolutely no imperfections. "Honey, let's stop playing around," he says in a low whisper so quiet I am unsure if I am meant to hear it. "We both know what you want."

With a low growl, I grab both of his wrists and pull him along to my car parked on the other side of the street. I throw him into the passenger seat, making sure to show him who his dominate is. I stride over to the driver's seat, rip the door open, and hop in. 

_You're worse than nicotine_

I look over at him. His cheekbones sparkle with glitter in the streetlights. The urge to lick it off his thin cheeks washes over me. He looks back at me, eyes sparkling with something a little more than light. 

I unzip my pants and pull my length out in one quick motion. I am growing harder by the second. Every second wasted sitting, waiting is a second I could have been in full blown bliss. "Suck." And he does, elatedly. 

He leans over the seat, making sure to dispose of his gum before taking my full length in his mouth. The head immediately hits the back of his throat, already causing me to see big bright spots in my field of vision. That takes most of the tension that is knotted up in my stomach off for a few minutes. As he continues, I drive off, clearly driving way over the speed limit. I need this. My body needs this. I yearn for this. 

_It's better to burn than to fade away_

Every bump in the road forces my member further down his throat. Each time it hits the back of his throat it earns me a slight moan from him and, in exchange, he receives an even louder moan from me. 

Finally, after what seems like hours on the road, I pull into my apartment and park. I run my hand through his hair, gently, as he continues, grip a handful, and pull upwards, pulling him, reluctantly, off my member. I push my it back into my boxers, grunting in the process. Two thin streams of black run from his dazed, watery eyes. "Baby, your mascara is running."

_It's better to leave than to be replaced_

Then we are inside. He stumbles forward, silently begging for a kiss. Instead of giving him what he wants, I bend him over the back of the couch and press myself up against his behind. I want him to know how much I want him, how much I need him. My hands find their way to his curvy hips and my own hips find a rhythm of movement they can dance to. Grinding small circles, moaning softly. 

The material of his skirt is smooth, but I can't stand not touching his perfect skin. I unzip his skirt and slide it down his legs. I pull his hips toward me, indicating to turn around and step out of it. He does as he's told. 

I notice he is wearing red lace panties, his perky cock tucked in. The way the lace hugs his hips and his plump ass drives me up the wall. I can't hold back any longer. 

_I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match_

"Don't move," I order, giving his ass one last smack, before turning and jogging upstairs, where I leave my clothes and grab something from the bottom drawer of my dresser. 

When I walk back into the living room, I see he hasn't moved a muscle, not even to touch his clearly aching member wrapped up in those lace panties. Pride floods over me, shooting straight into my cock. A growl escapes from deep in my throat. I gently touch his neck. "You were always such a good boy for me." 

In one swift motion, I handcuff his wrists together. "You still have my handcuffs," he says, reminiscently, a hint of sorrow in his words. 

Silence. I can't bring myself to answer. Too many feelings flood my head. 

"Bend over," I order once again. 

_Just one more hit and then we're through_

He does as I say, just like he always has, bending back over the couch again, giving me full access to his tight behind. I rub the head of my member on his ass, drawing small circles with my precum. 

A small whimper leaves his mouth. I can tell that he wants this as much as I do, but I'm drawing it out. Teasing, just like I used to do. 

I crouch and pull down his panties as I do so. I grab a cheek with each hand, and I can tell he knows what's going to happen next. My tongue finds its way to the tight ring of pink muscle between his cheeks and playfully licks it. The boy above me shutters and shifts slightly. My tongue pushes past the muscle and begins thrusting in and out at a fast pace. This earns me a drawn out moan. I smirk and continue tongue-fucking him. 

_'Cause you could never love me back_

The room fills with moans and groans; the sounds of pure pleasure. He rocks in rhythm with the thrusts of my tongue; each time he rocks forward his cock hits the couch, each time he rocks back he gets an ass full of tongue. 

When I'm sure he can take no more, I reach around his front and grip the base of his cock, making it impossible for him to achieve release. I push a finger in along side my tongue. This sends him reeling and mumbling, begging for me to allow him to orgasm. 

"St-Stiles.... I need to.... I need...."

I don't listen, but continue to push my finger and tongue deep into his ass. Begging, moaning, thrusting, groaning. After I feel as if I've teased him enough, I pull back, saliva smeared across my cheek, and look at him struggling and whimpering, his bright pink hole puckering. 

I smirk and then push my face back in between his flushed cheeks once again. I find his perky hole and suck gently, enough to push him right over the edge. As soon as I release my grip on his cock, I feel him shoot his load onto the back of the couch. He collapses from exhaustion, but the night is not over yet. 

_Cut every tie I have to you_

I stand and flip him over so that I can see his pretty face. It holds a thin layer of sweat, and his dark eyeshadow is smeared. Beautiful. "We're not done yet, Love," I say caressing his cheek, the unbearable need to kiss him overwhelms me. Yet, I don't. Instead I unlock his handcuffs, pick him up carefully - he obliges, clearly not able to walk on his own - and carry him up to my room, where I lay him on his back on the bed. 

Walking over to the nightstand to grab lube, I give my cock a few jerks to release some of the tension. I bite my lip thinking about how good his warmth will feel around my cock. 

He is sitting there, legs hanging over the edge of the bed, eyes following me as I walk back to stand in between his legs. He cups my face and inches forward, but I stop him by pushing him back against the bed. It was a reluctant choice not to kiss him. He groans, clearly disappointed.

"Why won't you kiss me," he mumbles. I do not answer.

_'Cause your love's a fucking drag_

I click the cap of the lube open, squirt enough into my palm, and lather it onto my member. With his legs on my shoulder, my hands gripping his smooth thighs, I push the head into his tight hole. He moans softly in response, his mouth a small o. Then, all at once, I thrust the rest of my length in repeatedly. 

The white spots in my vision were back. They blind me from seeing the pleasure on his face. 

I hear the moans and groans that escape both of our mouths. Like a beautiful symphony, both of us composers contributing to the masterpiece. 

_But I need it so bad_

The build in my stomach breaks free, and I subconsciously scream his name as I orgasm. He is not long behind. Streams of white streak his stomach. 

I collapse onto him, causing all of the air in him to escape. I close my eyes and lie there. 

_Your love's a fucking drag_

"I didn't kiss you, because I told you the next time we did, it would be the last...," I finally whisper after minutes of us just breathing. 

He lies there, thinking maybe. The silence envelopes us both again. 

"It doesn't have to be that way."

I prop myself up with my hands, looking into his eyes. "You don't get it. You're my drug. I can't get enough of you, yet you kill me each time I take a hit. You're right here yet I can't have you. Never again...."

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine_


End file.
